


101. Alex spills it all on late-night TV

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [101]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	101. Alex spills it all on late-night TV

_**Alex Skarsgard spills it all on late-night TV**_  
[took place towards the end of December, 2012]

The first A.D. silently counts down three and then points to let them know they’re back on the air, and Jimmy turns to face the cameras with a smile. “And we’re back! With my special guest Erik Skarsgard--”

“Alex.”

“Alex Skarsgard. I knew that, Alex, I knew that,” Jimmy assures him with a laugh. “I just wanted to check that you were paying attention.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Alex says, laughing and taking a sip of water. Generally he kind of hates these fucking late-night talk shows, but he genuinely likes Jimmy Fallon. Thinks the guy is far less slimy than a good many of the people he knows in the business.

“That name is just on everyone’s lips, though, because True Blood has been such a massive massive success. Internationally, even,” Jimmy continues. “I mean, did you ever think you would achieve this degree of fame playing a bloodthirsty walking dead Viking, or is that stereotype just too much for you? Back in Sweden, are they proud of you or are they horrified?”

Alex waits a moment for the obligatory laughter from the live audience. “They’re mostly proud, I think. I mean, sometimes cultural stereotypes are annoying, but they get you respect as a country. So people think Swedes are secretly butch and tough when the truth is we’re, like, the most laidback people on Earth. The Vikings, on the other hand, they might be secretly ashamed of modern-day Swedes, just because we don’t even bother getting into wars anymore.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty tolerant,” Jimmy agrees, and Alex nods. “So the last season of True Blood was phenomenal and threw you against the Vampire Authority and your sexbomb sister -- very naughty,” he says, and the audience laughs again. “What can we expect from Eric now that Bill’s gone all crazy and thinks he’s some naked goddess? Is Sookie going to go with her usual ‘any port in a storm’ mentality again?”

“Actually, I think the vampires of Louisiana have been secretly teaming up with the vampires of Nevada and we’ve built oxygen-free spaceships, so we’re going to go to outer space and colonize a bunch of aliens,” Alex tells him, his expression completely earnest.

“Uh-huh.” Jimmy snickers. “So, what you’re saying is, you’re not going to give me a single juicy detail, are you?”

“No.” Alex shakes his head, smiling. “Seriously, we don’t start filming season six until January, and I haven’t even seen the script yet. I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to.”

Jimmy sighs theatrically, and the audience plays along with an appropriately regretful “Awww!”

“All right, well, you’ve just been in movie after movie this year, and you’ve gotten so much amazing press for What Maisie Knew and Melancholia, and you’ve got a couple that aren’t even in wide distribution yet... It’s just awesome.”

“Thank you,” Alex murmurs.

“So, thinking back to where you were in December of 2011, and how much things have changed since then, where do you think you’ll be at this time next year?” Jimmy asks.

Alex stretches his arms across the back of the sofa. “You mean, aside from right here, on this very couch?”

“Right, right.” Jimmy grins. “Obviously I expect you to come back and tell me everything,” he says, and the audience laughs. “So what will be some of those specifics?”

“Well, let me think. At this time next year,” Alex begins, “I’ll be sitting here talking about my Oscar-worthy blockbuster, in which I’ll have provided the comic relief, of course.”

“Of course.”

“And, naturally I will have achieved my goal of getting arrested for public drunkenness on all of the seven continents.”

“You haven’t done that yet?” Jimmy asks in mock horror. “Man, you’re hanging with the wrong people! You need new friends, Skarsgard.”

“I know, I know. I need to stop hanging out with my father, because we only ever get arrested in Europe. It’s getting boring.” The audience laughs and Alex gives them a patented ‘you’re inside the joke’ grin. Then he takes a breath. “And, also by this time in 2013, I will be a married man.”

The response from the crowd varies: some indefinite screams along with some screeches that just might smack of indignation. But Jimmy just gives Alex a surprised smile. “Really? Hey, that’s great! Congratulations, man! I-- I didn’t even know you were engaged, or seeing someone special, even.” He laughs. “For that matter, have you chosen the lucky girl yet, or are you just planning the wedding?”

 _Oh, god_. Here it is. A moment that’s going to change his and Luke’s collective life, forever. It's not too late... “I’m not doing so much of the planning, actually. I mean, my partner and I both want input, obviously, but me a little less, just because I get really distracted trying to work with that many details on that scale, you know?” There you go. Just keep on talking like it’s a totally normal answer to the question, like he hasn’t just railroaded the conversation into a completely unexpected direction...

Jimmy blinks. Nope, he doesn’t miss a thing. “Your partner?” he echoes. “That’s really... modern, of you. Like, not labeling people too specifically or putting them in boxes or whatever.”

Alex shrugs nonchalantly, continuing to play along. “Yeah, well, I call him my boyfriend sometimes, but when I say that in front of other people I inevitably feel like I’m back in grade school, you know? ‘Partner’ sounds a little more grown-up.”

A shocked silence descends on the studio. And these kinds of shows are pretty much _never_ silent. Pro that he is, Jimmy works hard to recover quickly and follow Alex’s casual lead. “Yeah, totally. I mean, like, then you have to start finding people who’ll pass him dirty notes in class for you, and all that...”

“Right, right,” Alex grins. The audience is beginning to react, a rumble of voices rising, and they don’t all sound pleased. Or tolerant.

“Where do you think you’re going to do the deed?” Jimmy asks, rolling along this new path. “Gay marriage is legal in Sweden, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. So we’re considering that, but we’re also just kind of looking at all our options,” Alex replies, giving Jimmy a nod of gratitude. “And, me, I’m just really happy that he actually said yes, so I’m cool with just letting everything work itself out.”

In the wings the A.D. is making throat-slashing motions, redundant, Alex is sure, to whatever irate orders Jimmy must be receiving through his earbug. “Awesome news, man, awesome,” Jimmy says again, reaching over to shake his hand. “You’ve had an amazing year, and we look forward to seeing tons more great stuff from you. Thanks so much for being here tonight.”

Alex nods and gives the audience a general smile. “Thanks for having me here.”

“Great! Alex Skarsgard, everybody!” Jimmy exclaims, spreading his arms wide.

And the live feed cuts abruptly to a commercial.  



End file.
